


Rainy Days

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, M/M, kiss in the rain, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Ashe invites Linhardt out for a fishing date, today being one of those rare days they both were free and it had been quite awhile since they last had a date. It was perfect until the rain suddenly hit them. They are able to turn their ruined date into something great, enjoying themselves regardless of the weather change.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 4





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I am at it again with my rarepair/otp! I absolutely love writing about these two! I really hope that all of you can enjoy them too! Two very sweet boys in love... some inspiration based off an rp with a friend and other inspiration given by my gf!

* * *

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight and the temperature was just about perfect. Ashe shielded his eyes from the blinding sun, his hand against his forehead. He had a bright smile, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had been waiting for a perfect day like this to take his boyfriend Linhardt out.

The sleepy mage stood behind the small archer and leaned against his back; his arms draped around his shoulders. He yawned and rested his cheek on his head. “Such a nice warm day… time for a nap.” Linhardt said.

Ashe looked back at him and shook his head with a laugh. “No, Linhardt! I was thinking we could… go fishing? It’s been a while since we had a proper date…” He whispered with a rosy blush highlighting his round freckled cheeks.

Linhardt sighed and stood upright, taking one of Ashe’s small hands in his own. “Alright, lead the way.”

Ashe’s face brightened and he nodded excitedly, he practically pulled Linhardt along out to the pier. They set up their fishing poles and carefully attached the bait to the end. Linhardt sat beside Ashe, taking off his boots and socks to stick his feet into the nice cool water, he rolled up his pant legs. He watched Linhardt get comfortable with a soft loving expression. He gently leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

They were quiet together for a while, just enjoying the company of the other. Linhardt leaned his head against Ashe’s and sighed softly. “This is nice… just us out here. I frankly am not used to fishing without the use of some sort of magic…” He admitted as he blinked.

That caught Ashe’s attention. He looked at him with a funny expression. “How can you use magic to fish?”

Linhardt turned his attention back to the calm waters. “Easy. It sort of just… levitates them out? I’ve used similar magic on books to reach them when they are too high up. But it only manages to go badly. They all fell on me once. Wait… no. Twice.” He corrected.

Ashe couldn’t help but laugh at the image in his head, Linhardt covered in books. “Twice! Only you could manage to do that twice, Lin!” He laughed even more as he leaned against him once more.

Linhardt blushed and smiled at him. “I only hope it won’t happen a third time.”

He turned back to his current task when he felt a cold drop of water hit his nose. Linhardt blinked as he turned his head up towards the once clear sky, now blanketed in a dark grey. The heavens opened up and a harsh heavy downpour pelted them. Ashe laughed and quickly stood up, pulling Linhardt with him.

“C-come on Lin! Let’s get out of the rain!”

Linhardt was torn between continuing to fish or running for cover with Ashe. He looked back at his boyfriend and couldn’t help but blush as his heart skipped a beat. He… looked so cute. His silver hair soaked and water droplets running down his face, his clothes clung to his small body.

Linhardt found him _absolutely_ adorable, irresistibly so. He wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the cold water soaking his own clothes and hair. His long green hair was out of the bun he kept it in, the rain ruining his hair entirely. Ashe squeaked when he was hugged and only laughed more. Linhardt gazed into those beautiful sea green eyes and leaned in to kiss him softly, his lips surprisingly were still warm. Ashe wrapped his arms around Linhardt and returned the kiss almost immediately.

They both were cold and shivering, holding onto each other tightly as the rain continued to drench them as they kissed. Linhardt may have been weird, but he found this to be quite romantic. After eventually pulling away, Ashe buried his face into Linhardt’s chest and sighed. “Heheh well this is still nice.” Ashe chuckled and held Linhardt a bit tighter.

Quickly taking off his soaked coat he wrapped it around Ashe, he knew it didn’t help much, being wet and cold but it was the thought that counted. Once he felt Ashe shivering worse, Linhardt decided to take him to shelter. They ducked under the roof and watched the rain come down, it looked like a blur, the sound of rushing water like a waterfall drowning out all other sounds.

“Well, I had a lovely date.” Linhardt said and held Ashe’s cold cheeks.

Ashe chuckled softly and put his hands over Linhardt’s. “I did too, Lin. How about we go inside and eat something warm and dress in dry clothes?”

With a hum of agreement, they hurried inside their shared dorm room. Despite the rain, they still had a nice date neither would soon forget.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_! I really hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you so much!


End file.
